Harry Potter and the Uchiha Kunoichi
by Perseus12
Summary: Both Harry Potter and Mikoto Uchiha stranded on a deserted island, as they keep waiting for rescue. Then one night, they did something very erotic. . . Harry x Mikoto.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _J. K Rowling_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Author's Note:** This is as set on a deserted island, where Harry Potter and Mikoto Uchiha tried survive and wait for the rescue.

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter and Mikoto Uchiha

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Where do I begin. . . oh, yes. . . It all started when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was manipulated and decieved by his so-called _family_ and _friends_ , his only _real_ family and friends that really care and supports for him were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, William Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, and Professor Minerva McGonagall. He only found out that he recieves a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank that he's been summoned to their bank in serious matter. Harry along with his loyal friends/family went there with a portkey, ther he met the Goblin Director Ragnok and he explain to Harry that his money was stolen by his _magical guardian_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he found that he's giving the stolen money to his loyal collaborators, and he found out that he made an _illegal marriage_ between Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley and him which made Arthur had a heart attack. He and his friends were totally MAD, he ordered a retrieval of his inheritance of his parents left for him that Dumble-DORK stolen.

Harry and his friends have gone to their government, and reported to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II and the Prime Minister, as they explain every details of the situation in the Wizarding World; the First Wizarding War, the death of Harry's parents, the abuse of the Dursleys, Harry's adventures in Hogwarts, the corruption of Ministry of Magic, the so-called _Pureblood supremacy_ , Umbridge's _Inquisition_ on Hogwarts, the self-proclaimed _Dark Lord_ Voldemort real name Tom Marvolo Riddle, the so-called _Great Sorcerer_ Dumbledore, and the current Second Wizarding War.

Voldemort's goal: purge all the muggles, replace the moderate wizards then put his loyal purebloods in the Ministry of Magic, putting Pius Thicknesse as puppet Minister, takeover the country, beginning his campaign around the world, and set himself as _Supreme Sorcerer of the World_.

The result of the report, the Queen and the Prime Minister were UNHAPPY and MAD the situation on both the Muggle and the Wizarding World, the Queen herself ordered her ministers and generals to mobolize the Royal Armed Forces and the Royal Wizarding Corp to interfere the war, to dispose the bumbling Minister Fudge, Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort's Death Eaters.

For one year of Second Wizarding War, Her Majesty's forces have won a decisive victory, Harry Potter have finally killed Voldemort in the final Battle of Hogwarts and his new moniker _"The Boy-Who-Conquered"_ ; Fudge was stripped of his position as Minister of Magic; Amelia assumed the role as Minister of Magic and she vow that she'll reform the Ministry; the radical purebloods including Lucius Malfoy that supports Voldemort were sent to Azkaban; Arthur disowns his wife: Molly Weasley nee Prewett, her daughter: Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, his son: Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley, and his son: Percy Ignatius Weasley for supporting Dumbldore/Fudge and assume the family name Prewett; Dolores Umbridge was was removed her position as Undersecretary and send to Azkaban; Professor Severus Snape was arrested for supporting the Dark Lord's regime, abusing his role as House Head of Slytherin and Teacher of Hogwarts to the house students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and favored Slytherin, and mind-raping of Harry's mind; the Queen ordered the termination of the Daily Prophet and put the Quibbler as the new wizarding's newpaper; Dumbledore was stripped all of his titles and sends him to a mental asylum for the rest of his life; Hermione Jean Granger was given a second chance by Harry and the government, having her magic removed, and let her live as a muggle and now professor in the university; Draco Lucius Malfoy and her mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were pardoned by the Her Majesty's Government as he assume the Head of House Malfoy; the Order of the Phoenix was dissolved and put them to the newly Ministry Auror Corp; the remaining Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black were finally hunted down/executed for supporting Voldemort; the magical creatures that supports the Queen's forces against Voldemort's dark army were offered a positions/roles in the Ministry of Magic and they accept it; the Dursley family were arrested for abusing/beating Harry, giving false rumor of Harry's childhood, putting/locking in his room as prison, Petunia, Marge, and Vernon were put to the court the result: "Guilty!", three of them were sentence for 10-years in prison, for Dudley was sent to a detention center of problem boys, and for Marge's twelve bulldogs including Ripper were sent to the animal control center; and finally for Harry Potter and his friends/family were rewarded by Her Majesty's Government for saving their nation from madman.

His godparents, Sirius and Remus, tells Harry that he needed a long break, as they gave him a ticket to the cruise ship for travelling around the world for Harry will explore and he only just accepts it. After he finally arrive at the cruise ship there he began his fun, for the next three days, he met Mikoto Uchiha she has a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes, a Jounin kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), a member of Konoha Shinobi Force, and member of the Uchiha Clan, her ex-fiance Fugaku Uchiha cheated her to another woman, her father and Head of the Uchiha Clan, Oka Uchiha, was very furiously mad that Fugaku broke his daughter's heart, he terminated the marriage contract between them, Oka tells her daughter that she needed some space to relief her stress as he gave her a winning ticket to a cruise ship for travelling around the world.

They began their relationship as friends for weeks on the travelling cruise, telling stories each other of their adventures on Wizarding World on the United Kingdom and Hidden Shinobi Villages on Japan. Then the next day, a storm surge hits on the ship as its rocking, Harry and Mikoto went overboard to the sea. The next day, they're on the shore on a deserted island, they're began using their magic/jutsu to build a treehouse, gathering their resources of food, water, and wood for the fire. For three weeks, they've been waiting for the rescue, they're relationship becomes _closer_ each day, then one night, they can't _hold on_ any longer, they're doing something very erotic. . .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the treehouse, Mikoto pushed Harry into the room of the bed and kissed him on the lips passionately. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. He pull up her t-shirt and exposing her E-Cupped breasts. Harry pushed her into the wall and started to groping her breasts while biting her ear lightly getting a small gasp out of her.

"You plan this happen, when we're on this island, Mikoto." Harry said as he kissing her neck.

"Ooooooooooh, YES! Harry, I want you. Ever since we've been on this island my body is in _heat_ thinking about you. I want you to fuck me!" Mikoto said as she moan in pleasure as he continues to kissing her neck.

He stopped playing with her neck and laid her on the bed. She sat up and pulled Harry's t-shirt up while Mikoto pulled out her panties as he leaned down and started to kiss and suck on her one of her beasts, getting a loud moan out off her. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she used one of her hands to rub the buddle in his boxers.

Harry groaned, before she pulled back from the kiss and pulled down his boxers and let his 11-inched cock free. Mikoto then pulled him into another kiss, before she got close to his ear.

"No, foreplay this night, Harry. I want you to fuck _me_ ~." Mikoto sexy whispers.

Harry hearing this grabbing both of her legs and held them up as he entered her pussy roughly. She let out a scream as he pulled out and thrust into her harder. Both of them had sweat pouring down their bodies and Mikoto felt herself on fire. Naruto pulled out to the tip and thrust back into Yoko.

"FUCK ME, HARRY!" Mikoto shouted. _'Oh, sweet Kami!'_ _She mentally scream as he did it_ _._

"Mikoto, you're so fucking tight!" Harry groaned and grunting as he pushed back into her.

Mikoto was starting to lose track of her thoughts as he continues to enter her body with speed and power. Her eyes widened as she felt herself about to cum. He felt her walls clamp around him and smirked. He sped up his thrusts making sure she would hit her orgasm. She could barely contain the screams of pleasure coming from her mouth as he was going faster. Harry leaned down, sucking her breasts, and groping her. That was it for her as she yelled out his name and cum with a small scream. He thrust and blasted his milk/semen into her one last time before he himself came deep inside her. Their orgasms lasted for a minute before either of them came down from their night sex.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next day morning. . .**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 _'I feel so warm. . . last night was amazing. . .' Harry mentally thought._

He felt something as he opened my eyes and looked in front revealed that Mikoto was riding like a cowgirl shiver of pleasure rock his body. That gave him a wake-up sex, as she continues riding up-and-down, she look down as Harry woke up then she lean to him and gave him a wake-up kiss. "Good morning, Harry~."

Harry holding her both of her breasts, began groping her, pinching her nipples as she moan, and thrusting his cock on her as both of them moaning pleasure in the morning. "Oh, yes, Harry~! Keep groping my boobies~! Fuck your slutty kunoichi~! I want your _CUM IN ME_ ~!" Her tongue rolling her mouth with her lips drooling, as Harry rose up and sucking her breast for few minutes while she holds his head as he departs her breats. "I'm cumming, Mikoto!" He burst his milk/semen on black-haired beauty kunoichi, as she already felt his milk inside as her eyes rolled in pleasure. Both of them fell down as they breathe.

"How was it, Harry?" Mikoto asks as she smile. She look at him, his cock like a rock erected again had grown rather than to recede. She made a catwalk to him as she lifting and placing her breasts between on Harry's erected cock pressing them together and sandwiching his angry erection as she slowly began to pump the valley of her cleavage. 'Oh, god! Mikoto, you're an amazing woman. I cannot believe that the black-haired beauty doing this. . . ' Harry grunting and moaning while holding the bed sheet as she licked the tip of his manhood while she said. "What's wrong, Harry, gonna cum? Feel free to release your thick milk sperm at any time."

She began sucking on his manhood as increased her tempo she saw that the head of Harry's cock was so close. He blasted in Mikoto's face and breasts. She was covered in Harry's cum from stomach to head. Her hair covered in white cum and her breasts were also covered. She took her finger and licked some off.

"Ooh. . . that's a lot of cum, Harry-dear~." Mikoto smiled as cooed at Harry's blushing face.

"You're so great, Mikoto." Harry said it with a compliment as he smile while her face also blushing while she giggle, she crawled at Harry's side then she snuggled on his chest as both _now lovers_ rest once more.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

For the next three years, Mikoto Potter nee Uchiha gave three healthy babies: Oka II (named after Mikoto's father), Satsuki, and finally a two newly born babies name Itachi and Cedric (named after Harry's friend, Cedric Diggory). Remus, Sirius, and Oka were enjoyed spoiling their little godchildren/grandchildren.

On Kyoto, Japan, Harry and Mikoto invited everyone to their family picnic. As two 3-year old children, Oka II and Satsuki wer playing their familiars, a Nundu and a Hippogriff, while Harry and Mikoto whose feeding baby Itachi sitting on a cherry blossom tree then they hear a rumbling sound, there they saw two figures approaching them.

"Oka II/Satsuki-chan, your grandpa's/grand godfather's here!" Oka and Sirius shouted in unison while the Oka II and Satsuki giggling as they run too and they tackled down their granfparent/godparent. Harry, Mikoto, and everyone arrive at the scene just laugh of their amusement while Hagrid and Hoshi Hyuuga (Hiashi's wife, Hinata's and Hanabi's mother) making funny faces/playing his/her newly godchildren as little Itachi and little Cedric were gurgling in laughter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
